Pokémon: Execution Network Ark
by lGnarl
Summary: In the real world, many fan are excited at the new Pokémon coming to light but the strange rating of the new game has raise suspicious in the community. Gore, sexual theme, and dark stuff, Beware! Syoc Open!
1. Old Nostalgia

**1st Day**

Old Nostalgia

The sound of the bell rang across the room as I happily type with my phone with my left hand and using my right hand to support my lazy head as I lean. I scroll down my twitter profile for some new changes and looking around to find something good to talk about. I notice a weird chat starting as the main topic is about a new Pokémon coming and I immediately became interested on the subject.

 _Coolguy23: Have your heard about the strange Pokémon game?_

 _Mr. X: Of course…it is all over the media and this place isn't so different._

 _Lucky: Yuz, l1k3 w4y ch4ng3 +h3 r4+!ng t0 M! D=_

 _Ace: Yeah…like the weird guy said, the sudden change of rating in a children's game is really odd._

 _Coolguy23: I like it! I mean why play the dumb baby version, when you can play this adult version! Hopefully this game will have violence and some other interested stuff._

 _Mr. X: Perhaps they are expanding this version of the Pokémon to a mature audience since it is popular with the adult as well._

 _Lucky :Ch3ck 0u+ +h3 4ppl!c4+!0n XD_

I became interested more now at this Pokémon they are speaking and I seeing photos flying around Twitter. I began typing to ask them more info about this Pokémon.

 _Tyler: Pokémon?_ _Can you guys tell me more about it?_

Sure! This new Pokémon will be for mature audience and you can leave an application in their website to become a beta tester for that game.

 _Beta tester? For a Pokémon game?_

I became curious at this new change of behavior of this Pokémon but I continue typing.

 _Tyler: Application?_ _Don't you think it's weird for them to do something like this?_

 _Mr. X :It doesn't matter, a Pokémon game is a Pokémon game regardless of the rating. I am just glad they made one so quick._

 _Ace: Agree, we all fan of Pokémon and I will submit an application to improve the game from everyone._

 _Coolguy23:_ _ **Here**_ _is the link for the website! Good luck and later!_

Everyone from the chat soon left and I stare at the link standing before me as I gulp with uncertainty. I tab the click to brig me to a normal looking website fill with questions about me and other information regarding about Pokémon. I release a sigh of relief to find the website to be normal and not something unexpected. I shook my head of my discourage and began looking at the question before me with excitement.

 **Twitter Info**

Rule – Put your character name in the PM subject so I can find your character with ease in my many PM.

Name: It can be your real name or a username, it will be displayed in your profile and can't be change. Also, using this [Answer] will be private and the other can't see your profile info regarding on the question, except the antagonists.

Age:

Gender: Use your real gender based on your real (Creator) self, it is your options to follow or ignore such warning.

Status: are a hard working students? A professional athlete? Or a rising idol?

Birthday:

Relationship Status: The choice is listed below:

Single

Single

Single

Choosing a different choice can lead to punishment.

Twitter bio: It can be anything and everything relating to you or random stuff. Must be 3-6 sentence

Following: how many people do you follow? This can vary depending on your status.

Followers: How many people follow you? This also can greatly vary on the status.

OC Info

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hairstyles/Hair color:

Body build: Is your male character lean, muscle, or fat? For girl will consist of hip, bust, and waist.

Clothing:

Personality:

Secrets:

Strengths:

Weakness:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Stats

Point Accumulate: 45

Power: This determine your raw power with your physical strength and body build.

Intelligent: This will determine your knowledge of everything except Pokémon or game related.

Beauty: This will tell how beautiful you are by many people and how well you express yourself.

Reflex: This can make you very agile through many reasons and can easily dodge threats easily than others.

Speed: This will cause your every move to move very quickly and determine your stamina.

Charismatic: This can tell how well you can take control of the situation and also guide other like a leader.

Pokémon wisdom: This will tell other how well you know Pokémon many secret and remember everything by heart of every Pokémon strength, weakness, IV.

Pokémon

Pokémon: A non-legendary pokemon or evolution pokemon, everything else is allowed.

Move: Choose the start move since all pokemon will start at lv. 5.

Personality:

Strength:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

 **Example**

Name: Tyler

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Status: High school student

Birthday: Nov. 6

Relationship Status: Single

Twitter bio:

My name is Tyler and I like to talk with people in my chat so let's be friend hehehe.

Following: 1

Followers: 1,953

 **Author's Note**

This is my last story to update every Sunday or so just like the others but due to work, it is difficult to keep a consistent schedule so I apologize in advance for all of my story.


	2. Reality and Virtual Reality

**2nd Day**

Reality and Virtual Reality

I put my phone back as I send my application in order to be apart of the game development. I get up from my chair to take my leave from school at last and went home like usual. I pass through familiar terrain by crossing through the busy street and finally arrive to my home. I open the door to my house as I open the door with the key I always hold and I see my parent not here, like always. I sight as I became depressed at their usual routine and always seem to be busy with work rather than spending time with their only son.

"Welcome come.." I muttered.

I throw my pack next to the door as I move deeper into my kitchen to prepare myself something to eat. I notice the mirror as a black untamed hair boy is staring me back with two powerful red eyes. A open black blazer with yellow highlights and underneath the blazer is a collar white button shirt, black pants with a black belt and black shoes. I never understood of the girl always calling me pretty and the boy constant envy of my looks as well. I decided to keep moving forward and into my dinner for today. I turn on the oven as I gently put the pan in the oven and prepare something as I search through the refrigerator.

"I wonder if they left me something good to-"

Suddenly I felt chill behind my back, as if something felt wrong here and I closed the refrigerator door to find out. As I closed the door, a person was standing next to the open window from the living room and the person is wearing a black cloak with a strange Pikachu mask over his face. The smiling familiar Pokémon was all ready giving me red flag since I lay my eyes upon it and I move my right feet as the person lean toward me.

 _This won't be good, he didn't came to steal anything and is strangely focus on me._

A weird smoke slowly appear in the house as I cover my mouth with my left hand from this strange smoke. I notice the person all ready next to me as I was busy focusing on the strange smoke and he took out something from his pocket. I immediately use my right hand to catch a needle sticking out from my fingers and I retaliate by attacking him with my left hand. We both hit one another as we gain some distance from one another. I notice this person wasn't affect by my punch but I certainly did.

 _This isn't good, I need to-Huh?_

I felt dizzy as my vision began to blur as the image of the person began to multiply and I realized my mistake to breath his strange smoke. It was sleeping gas and I felt for it so easily, my body gave up on me as I felt into the ground and asleep.

…

…

I felt someone dragging my body into the cold floor of some building and I began to sleep again as I closed my eyes slowly.

… _._

 _.._

 _._

I woke up again as someone was putting something in my head and right wrist. I couldn't speak nor able to move my body as I felt numb and probably that person from before is the cause of it. A black screen pop up and I felt my body moving very fast with a bright flash enveloping in front of me which I close my eyes from it. The sound of people talking hit my eardrum and I slowly open my eyes to see a huge crowd of confused people inside a big room. I became confused myself at the development of the scene and the strong headache wasn't any help at all. I glance to my side to see eight strange door with symbol mark over the doors. I wonder what purpose those door hold but my curiosity is interrupted by the appearance of a powerful radiant monster hovering in front of the huge crowd. A dark gray and white horse-like monster with a yellow ring around his chest and back. This thing felt so strong and heavenly as he stare at each of us with his red eyes.

"Welcome mortals, to the game you all being waited for! I am very happy to announced the chosen people that will test the game from here on out." The monster spoke.

The strange beast's eyes glow with anticipation from something and I immediately felt odd from this thing. A girl stood up next to me with happily gleaming hazel eyes as she watch the beast from afar with excitement.

"Wow! Arceus, the god Pokémon is talking to us in the flesh! Amazing! I need to take a photo!" She happily explain.

 _God of Pokémon? Him?_

I gland to my left to see a 5 ft. 2 in. girl with long, curly, brown golden hair taking out her phone to take a quick pictures of this Arceus she announced. This girl's clothing consist of a short white jeans with high waits and a black turtleneck crop top shirt with long sleeves. A smile at the familiar and recognizable Tri-force from the Zelda franchise stamp over chest. She's also wearing a pair of black boots that reach to her knees and she is too focused with Arceus that she ignore my stare. She has a curvy body and with D-cup added, I am sure many boys will agree at her beauty with ease.

"I will bestow you all with your Pokémon and your partner through your journey." Arceus spoke.

A pokeball appear from thin air in front of me and all the other many people around me. I glance at the pokeball and I grab it to feel something inside it. The warmth and the sound of a beating heart is inside this pokeball, a Pokémon.

"This Pokémon is unique only to you and no other person can wield such Pokémon. This Pokémon is you! Another you taking form and shape inside that pokeball you hold. The are just newborn Pokémon and will get stronger as usual." Arceus explain.

 _A Pokémon..only for me to use..and another me.._

The pokeball began to shake wildly as it hop into the air and forcibly opening itself to me. A Pokémon took form to reveal to me a familiar fire breather Pokémon opening his eyes for the very first time in this world.

"Charmander.." I muttered, shock.

Everyone in the room became excited after getting their Pokémon in the game and Arceus began to chuckle at us as he raise his head.

"Now! Let's me explain the first game of the many game to come to you all present here." Arceus spoke.

 _Of many? So there will be more than just Pokémon?_

"Right now, everyone in the world is watching your every move and every act from here on out." Arceus explain.

A giant screen appear behind him revealing the news from the real world and they see to be talking about the disappearance of countless people around the world. I suddenly remember the cloak guy from before and I realized the trouble I was and how I came here in the first place. The crowd began to muttered worrying and possibly remembering their encounter just as me.

"What's your goal here? Why are you summoning us here? To play this game of your and forget what you did to us in the real world!"

A girl with dark, weave hair wearing a beanie spoke from the crowd and Arceus look toward her. The girl stood at a height of 5 ft. 3 in. and with her blues eyes looking back at Arceus without fear. The girl's clothing consist of a grey long-sleeves shirt and under a denim vest. A pair of skinny jeans and black converse. She has a slender, average build and she had D-cup as well.

"It is much more than that mortal! You will play and listen from now on to me as I explained! I know some of you are capable of beating Pokémon and so, I created an extra features in order to "reduced" your number." Arceus explain.

As he spoke, my phone vibrate in my right pocket and so as the other, I examine my phone to see my profile but it had some weird information added to it like status and my Pokémon.

Power: 6

Intelligent: 6

Beauty: 10 [God]

Reflex: 5

Speed: 6

Charismatic: 10 [God]

Pokémon Wisdom: 2 [Mortal]

I became curious at the god and mortal appearing next to the status but Arceus spoke yet again, not giving us time to recollect this new information given to us.

"Now! Pick your two partner for today and I will teleport you all to you destination. I will explain more once you pick your partners." Arceus commanded.

A timer is being displayed on top of us and slowly clicking away from the 10 minute mark. Everyone didn't had a choice and began to walk around and looking for a partner like Arceus say. I crouch down to look at my Pokémon face to face as a way to think of the situation.

"Hello, can you understand me?" I ask.

"Char!" Charmander nod.

I began to focus on the sleeping Charmander in front of me and ignoring the other until I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I turn around to see the familiar girl from before, the golden brown hair from before appear and it seem to be holding a Pokémon I haven't seeing. She seem to be holding a blue humanoid dog like Pokémon close to her chest.

"Oh! Umm…" She spoke, clearing her throat.

She raise her Pokémon to cover face and moving the Pokémon around as she spoke.

"Hello! My name is Cora Smith but my username is Hazel Swann. What's your name stranger?" She ask, innocently and childish.

I see her peeking to the side of her Pokémon as she smile at me and I realized that she wasn't a bad person. I got up from the ground to answer her questions.

"My name is Tyler and I use my real name for my username." I reply.

Cora gently put down her Pokémon and her Pokémon began walking to at mines as they began to chat just like us.

"Can I say something? This maybe be rude but you are so handsome! You immediately caught my eyes when I first came here!" Cora smile.

"I don't mind, you are a beautiful girl yourself Cora." I reply, with a gentle smile.

"Thank you.." Cora blush. "Anyways, I came here to ask you to be my partner for that game and I know you are a kind person." Cora happily explain.

"Partners with me? Are you sure?" I ask.

"I am most definitely sure!" Cora happily reply.

I glance toward our Pokémon to see them shaking hand as they got to know each other from their chat. Cora wasn't a bad girl and a kind person to me so I shouldn't decline her offer.

"All right, I will join you." I nod.

"Perfect! Now we need to-"

"Excuse me, you two."

We turn to our left to see another familiar girl walking toward us with her phone in hand. She began doing stuff in her phone and looking toward our face for some reason. She turn toward me as he held her phone to me with my new profile show in up in her phone.

"This is you, correct?" She ask.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" I ask, curiously.

"It was easy since everyone has complete assess to everyone account here. All you have to do is look for their name or just search through the many list of people who are trap in here." She explained.

A Pokémon emerge behind her legs as she look proud as she smile and I found a familiar pokemon, a Vulpix. She approach the oh error Pokémon of our and began talking.

"My name is Amity, and this is my partner, Vulpix. Nice too meet you two" Amity greeted, smiling.

"I see, my name is Tyler and my partner is Charmander, it is nice too meet you as well. I said, with a kind smile.

"Me too! My name is Cora Smith, although I go with Hazel Swann for my username and my partner is **Riolu**!" Cora happily greeted, smiling,

 _So, that's the name of this Pokémon? Riolu? Hmm…_

"Are you two partner all ready? Could I join you as your last partner?" Amity ask.

Me and Cora look each other to think of the answer but she smile at me and I knew her answer of her questions.

"So Tyler? What do we do? Should we let her join us?" Cora ask, smiling.

"Yeah, I think It is for the best for us to team up since we know each other now." I reply.

"Thank you, I didn't want any of this boy to be my partner." Amy angrily muttered.

"Hm? Why not? They seem very eager to join you?" I reply.

"They just wanted to see me and touch me! I mean, who will say to a girl that her ass is nice and easy to grab!? That really irritate me so much!" Amity angrily explain.

"Oh, I feel bad for you.." I reply, awkwardly.

"Hehehe…maybe they were talking about something else?" Cora reply, unsure.

Amity slowly came to a halt and she took a deep breath before looking at us.

"In any case, I saw her coming to you and you seem like a guy I can trust, unlike the boys I meet here." Amity sigh.

"Thanks for trusting me and we will find out a way to get out of here." I reply, confidently.

Cora and Amity smile at my determination as they nod to my plans, Amity pull out her phone to analyze something.

"Now that we have our team together, let's talk about our status to each other." Amity spoke.

I look at Cora and she didn't know her reason for that as Cora shrug at me, we decided to follow along and find do out her reason.

"Now, can you two please pull out your profile for a second? We need to talk about each other strength and weakness." Amity ask.

We follow Amity's command and I pull out my phone to find my profile in order to show her my status. Cora pull her status and Amity began to watch our phone carefully, I could see Cora's Status from this angle.

Power: 2 [Mortal]

Intelligent: 8

Beauty: 8

Reflex: 3 [Mortal]

Speed: 6

Charismatic: 8

Pokémon wisdom: 10 [God]

"I see, so I did figure it out a patter with those numbers as well" Amity muttered.

"What do you mean? Are you referring to the mortal and god?" Cora ask.

She show us her phone to reveal her status to us and we notice her strength and weakness from the status.

Power: 8

Intelligent: 7

Beauty: 8

Reflex: 10 [God]

Speed: 4

Charismatic: 5

Pokémon: 3 [Mortal]

"Tyler, you haven't play all of the Pokémon game, correct?" Amity ask.

"Yeah, I only play the first generation and I have no clue about the other Pokémon." I sigh.

"I see, now I understand this status thing and I also have problem recognized this new Pokémon, although I probably remember more than you since I have 1 more higher." Amity explain.

We look toward Cora as she smile at us and probably know why he stare at her with respect.

"I have a 10 on that, don't I?" Cora smile.

"Yeah, we should take note on our strength in order for us to use them to the best of our ability. Also, I want you Tyler to take the lead of this group." Amity said.

"Me? Why can't you do it? You seem to understand the situation of our problem better than me." I reply, confused.

Amity smile as she shook her head at me and I didn't understand where is she going with this.

"You have a perfect score on charisma, and so I think you can easily lead us best than I or Cora." Amity reply.

I wasn't sure if I was the right guy to lead this two girl and I need Cora opinion on this before I can decide my answer.

"Cora, do you believe I can lead you two best?" I ask.

"Of course! I have a feeling that you will do your best so don't make yourself look bad, okay?" Cora confidently reply.

I became surprise at Cora's confidence word and I began thinking on the possibility of me leading them as I see the God written in the charismatic on my status. I figured I have no choice on the matter and I smile at their decision.

"Okay, I will lead you all and I promise I will do my best to protect you two." I explained.

I notice Charmander talking to the other as he smile with confidence at the other two Pokémon. He seem to take charge of leading the group of Pokémon as well and the Pokémon responded with a nod.

"Well, it seem everyone is well and prepare for the game I prepare for you all." Arceus spoke.

Arceus hover into the air as he open a random profile and glance to the follower section of the profile.

"If you notice this section here, the follower section that is, this part is very crucial for your survival on this game." Arceus spoke.

"What do you mean by that!"

A random boy ask the god of Pokémon questions and look at us down with his radiant power.

"If this number ever reach zero, you will die." Arceus reply, seriously.

The crowd is an a uproar after Arceus mentioned the possibility of death happening in the game. I look at my team to see Amity listening at Arceus and Cora becoming a bit worry as I.

"Now, let's get you all an example…" Arceus muttered.

Arceus began to look around the crowd of people and he spotted a certain person he was looking for as he widen his eyes.

"Ah! You will do." Arceus spoke.

A male adult rose up from the ground as using psychic to levitate his body into the air and bringing close to him.

"Now, like I mentioned before, the whole world is watching your every action. So, if I you them your humanity disgusting action like this poor soul, you will most likely lose follower, like so." Arceus explained.

Arceus raise his head above us and then a video is buffering above us until the face of the man currently being keep as a hostage appear I the video. Everyone felt disgust after seeing this man having sex with a young girl, far too young to be doing this sort of thing with him. I look away from this video as I became angry at him and Arceus chuckle at our reaction.

"Well, well, I knew you all understand when I say everyone has a disgusted side. This man is no different, he was having sex with his our daughter and forcing her to keep shut or else she will be punish. What a sad tale if you ask me and now, we wait for the result." Arceus chuckle.

The man began to scream with anger toward Arceus and everyone is watching the 120 follower he had until it suddenly began to click down fast. The number zero hit and the man exploded in front of the crowd as his blood painted the floor below. I became stun at the consequences and I was losing my confidence to lead them after all.

"Hehehe, you very own action, will be judge!"

 **End**

 **Profile**

Name: Tyler

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Status: High school student

Birthday: Nov. 6

Relationship Status: Single

Twitter bio:

I hope we can get along and become friend through my chat.

Following: 1

Followers: 1,953

 **Stats**

Power: 5

Intelligent: 7

Beauty: 10

Reflex: 5

Speed: 6

Charismatic: 10

Pokémon wisdom: 2

 **Pokémon**

Pokémon: Charmander

Name: Hazel Swann

Age: 16

Gender: female

Status: Otaku/High School Student

Birthday: 21/November

Relationship Status: Single

Twitter bio: welcome to my profile! I'm a single nerd that loves videogames and to watch anime. I love reading, cooking, which it's what I want to study later on, and I love animals. I'm a fan of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, etc. And I'm a sucker for candy. I'm a very friendly person so if you want to be friends just message me ;)

Following: 152

Followers: 25

 **Stats**

Power: 2

Intelligent: 8

Beauty: 8

Reflex: 3

Speed: 6

Charismatic: 8

Pokémon wisdom: 10

 **Pokémon**

Pokémon: Riolu

Name: Amity

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Status: High School Student

Birthday: Oct 19th

Relationship Status: Single

Twitter bio: Amity here! Check out my photos and let's chat xD

Following: 200

Followers: 2,099

 **Stats**

Power: 8

Intelligent: 7

Beauty: 8

Reflex: 10

Speed: 4

Charismatic: 5

Pokémon: 3

 **Pokémon**

Pokémon: Vulpix


End file.
